New Journey New Life
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome in retaliation to her husband Inuyasha's feelings towards Kikyo divorces him, quits her job and then sets on a whole new journey. On the way she runs into our favorite saiyans who were in the middle of fighting androids. Using her powers to help them she turned them to ash. Vegeta attacks her but gets knocked out. Will Kagome find love? Rated M just in case. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

New Journey New Life

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Though I wish I did. ^_^

Chapter 1

She thought she had it down to a knot. That she knew what she was doing, that she wouldn't be hurt. Oh how wrong she was. The man she thought loved her; acutally loved Kikyo. And as much as she told herself that he wouldn't leave her, it all turns against her. She was happy, lived in a big mansion with her husband Inuyasha.

That happiness turned into heartbreak. She came home one night from work, just wanting to relax and spend the rest of her evening with her husband. What she came home to was not what she was expecting. She entered their room, so she could change. There on their bed, was her husband Inuyasha with that whore Kikyo. She knew it was too good to be true, that happiness never lasted forever like she hoped. What a joke.

Surprisingly she didn't feel the pain like she thought she would. She didn't even cry for god sake. Instead on her face was a dark scowl and a glare that promised death. Oh yes, she would make them suffer. Somehow she knew that her husband was cheating on her. He'd often come home late, make up excuses that he had some left over work to do so he'd be home late. When in reality he was over at Kikyo's house fucking her.

She couldn't believe that she believed all of his lies. Maybe it was time to stop living like a human and live like the demon that she originally was. Even Inuyasha didn't know about her true form. Maybe she was just too good? No. If she was too good, then he wouldn't have left her for Kikyo. Wouldn't have cheated on her with Kikyo. Wouldn't have made excuses so she wouldn't get suspicious. How stupid could she be? It was way too obvious. He obviously wasn't trying too hard to hide it. She narrowed her eyes, yes they would pay and dearly.

Within the next month, she quit her job though hearing Sesshomaru's father's protests. Even though Sesshomaru never voiced it, she could see it in his eyes that he didn't want her to go. She packed all that she could into a large black and red backpack, clothes, toiletries, among other things. She was leaving, she wouldn't take anymore lies, wouldn't take anymore of his excuses.

The next day, divorce papers showed up at their mansion, and she was gone. She knew that Inuyasha would be displeased that he couldn't keep both. She snarled, there was no way that he could keep both. She didn't like to share after all.

It was time for another life, a new journey. She didn't care where she went, as long as she was happy again. But right now happiness was the last of her worries. On the way in search for a new home, she ran into the Red Ribbon Army, as they searched for something called a dragon ball. Whatever the hell that was.

Years went by, not that she was oblivious to the crimes happening all over the world. Then the androids came. At first she noticed a guy dressed in an orange and blue fighting gi. He had black spiky hair, black eyes, tanned skin and whoa look at that body! He had muscles in all the right places and he was tall. As he was fighting one of the androids he failed miserably because he doubled over in pain clutching his chest. She didn't know what was happening but from the looks of it, it was a heart problem. What a time to fall.

The next person took over, he also had spiky hair only his defied gravity. Black eyes but they were cold and void of emotion. He had tanned skin, he was short standing at 4'10," he really had a temper problem because he was rushing into the fight without thinking out a strategy. How stupid! He also had a really nice body that nearly made her drool; muscles in all the right places, and a nice ass. Wait did she really just think that?

There was something about these men, they smelled not entirely human yet looked so much human. They had an energy that rivalled that of a human. It was strange, almost alien like. What if they were aliens? Not that she'd know, she never met aliens. She quickly learned that the androids hands sucked in energy leaving you too weak to fight. Grabbing her bow, she stringed up a bow that was charged up with enough miko energy to destroy an army. She fired the arrow taking down two androids as if they were merely nothing.

"I'd suggest fighting me, androids. This is a city, not a battle ground." She said coldly as she glared at the androids who had destroyed half the city already. This was rediculous.

All of them looked over to her, blinking. It was then that the bald looking fighter dressed in a red gi, spoke up.

"What are you crazy?! You are woman, leave things to us men." He said crossing his arms. She growled not liking that he indirectly stated that she couldn't fight because she was a woman.

"Listen, baldy. I maybe a woman, but I can kick your ass to the moon and back. Suggest that I can't fight a battle because I'm a woman again and I'll take pleasure in killing you." She snapped, then raised her hand blasting a energy blast at the older looking android. He dodged or thinking he dodged, my energy blast came back like a boomerang blasting him to ash. She smirked pleased, she never did mention that her attack senses out energy waves. Even if the enemy was an android, it was still using energy to function.

"How did you do that?" the bald one asked shocked.

"I'll never reveal my secrets. I'm Kagome by the way. I could tell that you-" Kagome said but was cut off when the short tempered short guy attacked her. Kagome growled as she backhanded him, he hit the ground and skidded on his back.

"I'd suggest not doing that again, it would be hazardous to your health." Kagome said as she smirked at him.

The lavender haired guy laughed as he fell to the ground rolling back and forth. Kagome raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? She totally just took dad out with a slap!" he wheezed out as he continued laughing. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you done laughing yet?" Kagome asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"I noticed that your friend was in pain. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome said.

"Yes, Goku has a heart disease that will kill him if we don't get the medicine in him." The lavender haired guy said.

Kagome nodded. Maybe she could just heal him. She is after all a trained healer. It comes in handy when your a miko.

"I could just heal him." Kagome pointed out.

They all looked at her with wide eyes as if they couldn't believe that she could heal Goku's condition. Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked over to the air craft that held their friend in, she climbed in looking at him carefully. His face was contorted in pain, she raised her hands over him and scanned him to see what was wron with him first. She reached where his heart was to see that he did indeed have a disease that was slowly killing him.

She sighed, activating her healing abilities, her hands glowed an ice blue as she healed his entire body. He had wounds from his last fight. When she was done, she passed out, never had she used so much of her miko powers in such a short amount of time. It had been too long since she used her powers to that extent.

The moment she passed out, the man named Goku opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked around wondering what happened. He sat up when he noticed a body laying across him. He looked down to see a woman, with long midnight black blue hair, tanned skin, curves in all the right places as well as toned muscles but not too much. He rolled her over so he could get a look at her face, when he saw her face his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life, not even Chichi compared to her.

And trust me Chichi was a banshee among banshee's. He looked out the air crafts window to see that the androids were no longer there in fact, it looked like they were turned into ash judging from the pile of ash that was on the ground.

He really wished he hadn't married Chichi, but the ox king hand forced him too. He couldn't say no to a man he had become friends with. He had a son named Gohan who was ten, the woman in front of him looked to be about in her early twenties. She was a goddess, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. He looked outside again and noticed something. Vegeta was lying on his back on the ground. He had a red hand print on his face, and he was unconcious. He snickered, Vegeta must of attacked this woman, who was most likely talking to his friends, who was probably the one who turned the androids into ash, who didn't like it one bit and backhanded Vegeta. He didn't know how right he was.

"Hey guys!" he called out, Trunks turned to him his eyes widened.

"Wow that woman is really good...just so you know she was the one who cured you of your disease and healed you of all injuries." Trunks said his eyes still wide.

Even though Kagome was unconcious, she groaned. "My name is Kagome...not woman." She mumbled then went further into sleep.

"So her name is Kagome. She saved us you know," Krillen said still in shock at how effortlessly she had taken out those androids. He still couldn't believe it.

"She saved us? Well we better repay her by taking her to Master Roshi's." Goku said calmly as he held Kagome gently in his arms. "Oh, and pick Vegeta up off the ground, Kagome must of hit him really hard if he's still knocked out." Goku said.

With that said, everyone piled into the air craft taking off to Master Roshi's.  



	2. Chapter 2

New Journey New Life

Chapter 2

The sun was shining, the wind was softly blowing. On a small island with a small looking pink house with the words Kame House on it, was Master Roshi an old man though a pervert in his prime, Krillen his second prized student, Goku his first prized student, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, and Bulma. Vegeta was in one of the guest rooms still amazingly knocked out from Kagome's hit to his face. Everyone knew that when he woke up he'd be pissed the hell off.

In the other guest room, rested Kagome, her long midnight black blue hair flowed over the edge of the bed nearly touching the floor. Minutes later she groaned then opened her eyes. She looked around noticing she was in a bedroom and not a hospital. She sighed in relief, she hated hospitals. Sitting up, she got out of bed. With a snap of her fingers some clean clothes appeared on her bed. She smiled taking the tank top, black skort that had a slit on one side, that revealed black built in shorts. It stopped a mid-thigh. She walked into the bathroom, locked the door so no one just walked in while she was showering, started the water for her shower. When it was perfect tempurature she stepped in after she stripped of her clothing.

She grabbed her lavender shampoo, poured some into her hand then lathered it into her hair. After that she rinsed it out. Next she grabbed her spring rain and sakura blossom conditioner, pouring some into her hand she lathered it into her hair. Two minutes later she rinsed it out. Lastly she grabbed her vanilla body wash, pouring some into her hand she lathered it all over her body not missing any of her skin. When she was finished she rinsed the soap off her body. When that was done, she turned off the water, stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel that was on the metal rack. She started to dry herself off.

When her hair, and body were dry, she noticed she needed to shave her legs. Groaning, she grabbed her lavender scented shaving cream, putting some into her hand she rubbed her hands together which got it to foam. She then put it on her leg. Taking her razor, she slowly shaved her leg, knowing that if she did it too fast it wouldn't take all the hair away. When she was done with that leg, she wiped off the remaining shaving cream from her leg. Then she started with her other leg, shaving just as slowly. Once she was finished she wiped off the remaining shaving cream from her leg. Slowly she shaved her arm pits as well. When that was finished, she grabbed her axe deoderant putting that on. When that was done, she smiled in approval.

She unlocked the door, after she put on her clean clothes. Now dressed in a skin tight black tank top, that said 'it's all fun and games until I hurt you.' in white bold letters; and a hip hugging black skort, that revealed on of her legs because of the slit, thank goodness there were built in shorts. She walked out of the bathroom or was about too. When she opened the door an old man fell over.

"Do you mind explaining to me why THE HELL YOU ARE OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM!" Kagome said calmly at first then yelled in pure rage. She knew he was listening in on her when she was in the shower. She didn't appreciate that at all.

In the other guest room

He was resting peacefully, that is until he heard someone yelling.

"THE HELL ARE YOU OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM!"

His eyes opened, a glare not set in place. He remembered fighting the androids, but then a woman came out of nowhere. She turned the androids into ash without even batting an eyelash; he didn't like that his battle was over before he even did some serious damage to the androids. He didn't like that someone had butted in to his fight, or for the fact that when he had attacked her she backhanded him. Now he really didn't like that.

He was prince of all saiyans, that woman would soon know her place. But then he remembered that he was no longer on planet vegetasei, that no one would follow his orders. It was the twenty first century he knew that. But for a woman to hit him and knock him out was saying he wasn't strong enough, that he was incompetant, inferior to a woman. That made him angry. But at the same time it turned him on. To have someone who could take him on, that pleased him a whole lot. He got out of bed, he noticed by the scent alone that this was Master Roshi's house.

But he knew in order to take that woman as his, he needed to divorce Bulma. She was after all his wife, though he hated to admit it. And his son Trunks though only a half saiyan was a powerful one. He was pleased, after all he was prince of all saiyans. His son had acomplished a lot over the years. Now speaking of his wife Bulma, he could smell her scent in the house somewhere, that displeased him greatly. He sensed a pissed off energy. And then a pained yell of the old man.

"Please have mercy on this old man!" Roshi yelled out as he yelped and screamed.

"NO! Why the hell should I?! You were listening in as I took a shower! I should kill you!" from the sound of it, it was a very pissed off female.

"Now, now Kagome. We're all used to Master Roshi doing that. He didn't mean any harm." Kakkarot said to the woman now known as Kagome.

"Mean any harm? Well I don't like perverts. And I certainly would LOVE to kill them off the planet but I'll receed for now. If he does anything perverted again towards me or any other girl I. Will. Kill. Him. Got it?" Kagome said in a cold steel like voice that made his groin harden. He did love a dominant woman, one who could defend herself; she could make a fine mate. If only he could get rid of Bulma.

"Yes, we got it. Master Roshi, have you learned your lesson?" Trunks asked the old man. He scoffed, like that old man learned his lesson. He was a pervert down to the core. Nothing could revert him away from women. The old man had no self-control when it came to things like that.

"Yes, I've learned my lesson. I will never do it again," the old man Roshi said in a defeated tone. He could have laughed if he was anyone else. Since he wasn't anyone else, he just scoffed.

"You know, old man. I can smell a lie a mile away. I don't like liars." Kagome said as she growled out the words. He hardened even more if that was possible, he shifted to take away some of the pressure from in his pants. How he hated it when he got hard-ons. It was never like this with Bulma, he only got a hard-on with her because they were arguing at the time, he was injured from a fight, he was training in the gravity room. A woman who fights was always a turn on, but he never got hard-ons to a woman he doesn't even know. So how was this woman Kagome doing this to him?

He sighed, he walked out of the room to see what really happened. When he got to the living room, it was completly destroyed, the old man was on the ground with bumps and bruises along with some cuts that were bleeding slightly. Standing before him was the woman who had dared to hit him earlier, he took in what he saw since he never really looked at her before. She had long midnight black blue hair that stopped at her thighs, sapphire blue eyes that were not common in Japanese women, tanned skin and well-toned muscles. Not too toned though and curves in all the right places. She was wearing all black, a skin tight tank top that hugged her curves more so with words across her chest that said 'it's all fun and games until I hurt you.' in bold white letters, he certainly agreed with those words he almost laughed. Yes it was fun and games until you hurt them. She had on a hip hugging skort that had built in black shorts, a slit on one side that showed off one of her legs. They seemed to go on forever, and on her feet were black stilettos.

How anyone could walk in shoes like that he would never know. She was gorgeous. A beauty you didn't see too often, she had some characteristics of a saiyan woman yet amazingly he couldn't get a feel for her power level. It was like he couldn't sense it at all. He knew she had some kind of lock on her power. Silently he wondered why that was; when he was snapped out of his thoughts, when the old man started groping her ass. The woman growled dangerously low, she glared down at the old man then backhanded him into the wall.

"Ever touch me again, old man. I'll rip off your hands and beat you with them." Kagome growled out dangerously.

Her voice was soft and husky, he hardened again just hearing her voice. He scoffed silently mentally slapping himself. He needed some self-control if her voice could make him hard just listening to her. What was the world comin too? He never reacted so strongly to a woman before, not even Bulma made him react like this. So what was it about this woman that made him react so strongly? He didn't know, but he'd love to find out.

"Oh, Vegeta your awake! That is your name right?" Kagome asked him showing concern for him. No one ever showed concern for him. Maybe his son, but that was different.

He nodded, "that is my name. You must be Kagome? I heard Goku mention it before I left the room." He said gruffly.

Kagome looked at him, she smiled. "I'm sorry I hit you. I'm not fond of people randomly attacking me." She said to him as she smiled sheepishly.

"I understand. Just don't let it happen again." He snapped. Now that was uncalled for. She took in his looks since she never looked at him closely before. He had black spiky gravity defying hair, he was shorter then her and she thought she was short. He had muscles in all the right places, man he was sexy. She prayed to god that he didn't smell her arousal. When she saw his smirk, she knew he had smelt it. She looked at Goku and saw him raise an eyebrow but then his eyes widened when he smelt it as well. Oh dear...this was embarrassing.

"I take it you like what you see?" Vegeta asked her, as he smirked. She returned it with a smirk of her own.

"So what if I do? What are you doing to do about it? I've seen sexier and more handsome men then you. But I must say that is some body you have there." She said to him, pleased in what she saw.

'He would make a fine mate!' her beast commented. Kagome's expression soon soured as she growled.

'I thought I got rid of you...' she said growling.

'Don't growl too much, they'll think your growling at them. And as if you could get rid of me. I'm you remember?' the beast said in a mocking tone.

'As if I could forget.' Kagome said cutting the conversation off. Her beast going back to it's cage becoming silent once more.

"Umm...Kagome?" Krillen said to her as he backed away from her.

"What?" she asked him unsure of why she smelled fear coming from him.

"Why were you growling? Your expression became sour, and a glare took place. Your eyes were going between blood red and back to sapphire blue. Are you okay?" Bulma said as she explained what she saw.

"It's nothing. Just my beast being annoying as usual." She commented.

"Beast?" Yamcha asked, afraid to find out.

"Yes, my inner self. I could show you what my true form looks like if you'd like. Though I'd need to that outside. I could turn this house into rubble if I transformed in here." Kagome said as she walked outside. Everyone went outside interested in finding out what Kagome called her true form. They were quite interested to find out.

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a bit, soon her body started changing. In minutes a thirty foot black inu stood in her place. She lowered herself down, until she was laying down lowering her head.

"Oh my god! It's a giant dog!" Krillen said his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you!?" Yamcha yelled though fear no longer came from his scent more like curiosity.

"My my, who knew that Kagome was...so animal like." Goku said as he looked the inu over.

"Interesting...what are you?" Vegeta asked.

"I'd like to know as well." Piccolo said as he came from nowhere like usual.

"AH! A giant dog!" Master Roshi yelled in shock.

"She has to be at least thirty feet tall!" Tienshinhan said his eyes also wide.

She soon turned back into her humanoid form. Her clothes totally ruined as they laid on the ground in pieces. She stood before them naked as the day she was born. Not caring all the much about modesty since she was a demon, and had long since gotten used to people eying her body she didn't care.

She smelled everyone's arousal, well the ones that were male that is, she was pleased at how she effected them. Soon mating season would be here, she could feel it in her blood as it heated up. Who the hell was she kidding? It was here. She felt her body heat up with the need to mate; a light sheen of sweat coated her body as she started panting as if she had a fever.

That is when the pain came, the pain in her stomach, cramps. "AH! fuck!" she screamed as she doubled over.

"What's wrong!?" Bulma asked Kagome in shock and concern when she saw Kagome double over in what seemed like severe pain.

"Damn it! How I hate mating season!" Kagome growled out as another wave of pain came. If she didn't mate soon, some unfortunate person was going to get raped.

"Mating season?" Yamcha asked, he was concerned for her as well but he wanted his questions answered.

"She needs to mate." Vegeta stated as if it was no big deal.

"Since I'm a demon, I'm allowed to take two mates if I so wish it..." Kagome said now gripping her stomach in pain. "And if I don't mate soon, some unfortunate person is gonna get raped." She said as she grined ferally pushing herself up by her arms, she crawled over to Vegeta slowly very aware of her nakedness not really caring. Because right now it didn't matter.

"I choose...Vegeta and Goku as my mates, lets take this inside shall we?" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Wait just a damned minute! Vegeta is my husband! I will not allow you to fuck him! And Goku is married to Chichi! That is wrong on so many levels!" Bulma yelled angrily.

"You fool. Demons don't care about what is wrong. As long as they get what they want. I don't care if he is your husband...he is not claimed. No mark on his body to say you've claimed him as yours. In demon terms he's still on the market." Kagome said with a sneer.

"Bitch please! He's mine!" Bulma yelled as she seethed with anger. Kagome smirked at seeing the woman put up a fight.

"You want to fight for him?" Kagome asked still smirking, soon enough tight black and red leather appeared on her body much like Sango's slayer outfit. Attached to that outfit were two swords in black sheaths.

"Fuck yeah, I'll fucking fight for him. You can't have him he's mine!" Bulma stated angrily as she stepped up her hands in tight fists.

"Hmm...well I can see right now you won't win. I'm faster, stronger, smarter and I have weapons." Kagome said as she laughed. Bulma looked pitiful, she wasn't going to win. She wouldn't kill her, but she'd injure her badly.

Kagome unsheathed her sword, it was Tensaiga the sword of heaven. It couldn't cut but it sure as hell burned when it touched a healthy uninjured person. It felt like fire touching your skin. It was truly painful, she should know she trained with Sesshomaru many years ago; and witnessed it first hand how painful it could be.

"Don't worry, this is Tensaiga. It can't cut, but I will assure you, it will feel like torture and you'd wish I'd kill you. It burns like hell, like fire burning at your skin. I've witnessed it's powers." Kagome said to reassure the others who thought she was going to kill Bulma because of how unprepared Bulma was. She didn't look like a figher, in fact she was slim with hardly any muscle.

Everyone relaxed minus Vegeta who could care less if Bulma died. All she did was complain, bitch, and complain some more. Then there was Videl, Gohan's wife who bitched and complained like Bulma and Chichi. It was pure hell.

Goten however had a girlfriend, named Sara. They never met her yet but that was fine. They didn't care much though Chichi insisted she meet his girlfriend. Of course she'd insist, he never brought her home knowing how his mother was like.

Within seconds that was all it took, Bulma screamed when Tensaiga's blade touched her. It was pure torture, she couldn't take it. Kagome was right, it was torture, but she wouldn't give into Kagome's sastifaction of begging Kagome to kill her. No, she would take it, she would fight for her man. Kagome wouldn't have him.

Kagome smirked at hearing Bulma scream in pain. Oh yes she was enjoying this.

"Are you ready to give up yet? I haven't even used my powers yet." Kagome said as she sheathed her sword, her claws then started to glow a poisonous green. It dripped from her claws burning the ground like acid.

Kagome gently touched Bulma's arm with her poisonous claws. Bulma screamed even louder if that was possible, as the poison started to eat away at her skin melting it. She pulled her hand away not wanting to burn away her skin just show her how inferior she was to her.

"You can't win Bulma. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already. But I won't." Kagome said as her poison receeded.

"Humans, they are so weak. Now I see why my sensei Sesshomaru hated them so much. Not only that but they smell, have bad manners and are greedy." Kagome said as she frowned.

"All they want to do is take, and take and take. But never give. I don't hate humans persay, I just strongly dislike them. Wait I shouldn't be saying that, my mother after all was human. But I was born a full blooded demon with miko powers. My half-brother is a hanyou, not that it matters, my grandfather is also a hanyou, but if I knew my father which I didn't I'd say he was a full demon. You Bulma are inferior to me, you can't win." Kagome said as she backed off.

"I don't mean to say these things to you Bulma. But I'm only telling the truth as I see it. Now back off." Kaogme said finishing with a sneer. She hated what she was doing to Bulma, the smell of poison in the air and in Bulma's blood. She knew that she had to give Bulma the antidote or she could die. She did use a lot of poison in that attack. Burn marks were all over her body where Tensaiga hit.

"N-No.." Bulma said weakly, wondering why she felt so weak.

"Back off...if you don't I can always let my poison kill you. It's in your blood stream now. I have the antidote if you just back off," Kagome said.

Bulma then sighed, but nodded nonetheless. She didn't want to die, and she knew that Kagome was more superior then her; was faster, and stronger then she ever hoped to be. Kagome had a vile in her hand as she slowly poured the purple liquid into Bulma's mouth. Soon she didn't feel weak anymore but she was now tired. She passed out as soon as the poison was cured.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow...if you were anyone else I would have killed you for hurting my mother. But you cured her, so thank you." Trunks said with a faint smile.

"I don't kill unless I need too, ugh...fuck that hurts..." Kagome said as she gripped her stomach again and doubled over panting again. Vegeta took her into his arms as he walked back into the house Goku following after him. They walked into one of the guest bedrooms locking the door behind them so no one could walk in on them.

Vegeta's POV

He looked at Kakkarot who stood in the room with him, as he placed Kagome on to the bed gently. He was confused on what to do since he's never had to share before. He didn't mind sharing with Kakkarot seeing as they were somewhat friends now. Back in the day he wouldn't even think twice about sharing his woman with another man.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked with a frown.

"Hn...there is a way. One in the back and one under me." Kagome pointed out as she grunted in pain.

They nodded as they stripped out of their clothes, Kagome was once again naked since the fight was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku got on to the bed laying on his back, Kagome on all fours on top of him, and Vegeta kneeled behind Kagome on his knees. Goku leaned up and kissed Kagome passionately, Kagome growled in pleasure as she kissed back slipping her tongue into his mouth. His tongue found hers as he tasted her and found he liked how she tasted. He groaned when her hand wrapped around his member.

Behind Kagome, Vegeta lowered himself as ran his fingers along her clit. Kagome moaned in pleasure, he then slipped in one of his fingers, he found that she tightened around his finger, he groaned. If she was this tight then he imagined her choking his member like a vice. Soon he thrusted his tongue into her to get a taste of her. He moaned at the taste of her, she tasted like honey, Bulma never tasted like her, and he found he loved the taste of Kagome.

Kagome moaned loudly as Vegeta started eating her out. Goku took one of Kagome's nipples into his mouth as he sucked on it like a new born baby. Kagome moaned as she arched her lower back all the while bucking her hips into Vegeta's face.

"Oh Kami! Vegeta...Goku...please..." Kagome pleaded, she really didn't know how long she would last with how expertly Vegeta was eating her out, his tongue moving much like an experts would, it amazed her and brought her great pleasure.

"Please what koi?" Goku said his voice laced with lust and passion.

"Please take me!" Kagome said as she moaned as she came heavily, her juices flowing on to Vegeta's tongue. Vegeta moaned as he tasted her essence.

Goku smirked as he slid her on to his large member slowly, when he reached her barrier he was surprised she was still a virgin, while behind Kagome Vegeta slid in slowly into Kagome's other hole. Kagome moaned, but then screamed when Goku thrust forward quickly breaking her virgin barrier. A single tear escaped her eye at the pain she felt, she also screamed at the feel of Vegeta entering her other hole, Vegeta moaning at how tight her ass was.

"Oh kami, so tight," Goku and Vegeta said in unison, soon Kagome moved her hips letting them know they could continue since the pain faded leaving only pleasure.

They both started thrusting, Kagome moaned loudly, "Ah! Goku oh kami Vegeta!" she nearly screamed at the pleasure she was receiving.

"Faster, harder!" Kagome pleaded as her breathing picked up, they both picked up pace doing as she asked. They soon came close to their climaxes. A few more thrusts Kagome came again, Vegeta followed moaning loudly as he released his loud into her ass, Goku last to follow after a few more thrusts came heavily as he moaned.

"KAGOME!" Goku and Vegeta both screamed in pleasure.

"GOKU, VEGETA!" Kagome screamed with pleasure, she then bit Goku's neck leaving her mark, sliding off Goku she turned to Vegeta and bit his neck as well marking him. Goku and Vegata both returned it as they bit her neck, Goku's mark on her left side of her neck and Vegeta's on her right side of her neck. They were both her mates now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON ENDED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
